Just My Luck
by xxpurplemewxx2
Summary: after defeating deep blue, Zoey goes to America to study with Mark. But just as they thought peace was restored a new enemy appears, leaving new comer, Abbie, to work with the others to defeat them. After a re-encounter with Dren, will she learn more about her past? Or more about her future? yes I use the English names as it was the first vers. I was introduced to,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- first impressions are always important.**

The sun shone down on the city park. The wind gently drifted a soft calmness across passers-by while the joyful laughter of children could be heard all around creating a blissful harmony. The wind quietly howled like wolves beckoning for help. Trees gracefully swayed in the wind like ballerinas as kids climbed them like menacing monkeys. Fish jumped around in the lake like a cat trying to pounce for a mouse. Under a large oak tree, was a wooden bench that protected itself under the bright day's dull shadow. Two men occupied the bench while vigilantly observing every person that walked passed.

'It's such a nice day, today isn't it? I wish there were more like this...' Wesley quietly said to his companion as he slowly leaned back and took in the fresh air.

'Me too, but don't get side-tracked, we're here for one reason only.' Elliot said with no emotion at all but continue to observe everyone.

'What if she's not the one?' Wesley uncertainly quizzed Elliot.

'I know she is. She's the only one it could be. I know she's here.'

A large group of school children loudly entered the park and strolled passed the bench that hid under the dull shadow of the bright day. The group was full of teenagers from all walks of life but it was only one that caught the attention of Elliot. 'Found her.' He said with a slight smirk as his eyes narrowed in on her.

'Why me? Why am I always the one to get ditched for some stuck up boyfriend?' Abbie muttered to herself unaware of the what's going on around her or the two men watching her every move. A sudden gust of wind blew her long golden locks across her face, slightly nudging her small body backwards. Her thigh high skirt attempted to levitate but was quickly shunned back down by her dainty hands. She let out a small sigh from her full bow-like lips as her large cat like eyes gently fluttered in the wind. Elliot noticed every detail about her from her feet to her brows, he took in everything. Secretly he found her rather attractive but he swore to himself to not let that show. He had never been very good with controlling his feelings or emotions. Wesley on the other hand, as much as he was intrigued by her, he didn't focus on the minor details and was confused as to why Elliot took such an interest. She began to move further and further into the distance. 'Quick Wesley, come on before we lose track of her!' The golden-haired man ushered his long brown haired companion in a desperate attempt not to lose her.

Abbie continued to make her way through the park, still unaware of the two men closely following her. Suddenly she trips and falls forward dropping all her belongings. 'You know you really should look where you're going.' A manly voice echoed from above her. She looked up from her position to see a golden-haired guy crouched looking down on her. He had fairly large bright blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. They rested nicely upon his toned face. He wore a black sleeveless jacket that revealed only a bit of his chest. It clung tightly to his torso. White jeans covered his legs with a slight rip at the knee. Abbie pouted, rather annoyed by what the stranger just commented to her. 'Hey, I don't even know you. How dare you make comments like that!' Abbie's face went a bright shade of red from embarrassment. Already in a bad mood, she let out a huff of annoyance.

'Difficult day?' Elliot quizzed in a cheeky manner while helping to pick up her belongings.

'Yes. Why is it obvious?'

'Well judging by the birds nest hair, the odd looking pout your putting on and the bags under your eyes. yes, it is.' A proud smirk wiped across Elliot's smug face. Abbie grew more and more annoyed every second.

'Why you little-'before she could throw any foul insults towards him, Wesley quickly cut her off before things got heated.

'Allow me to apologise for my friend, he can be a little egocentric at times' Wesley was quick to make excuses and give Elliot a harsh glare which he casually shrugged off. Abbie raised an eyebrow at Wesley, 'I feel sorry for you, having to put up with him, must be tiring' Abbie mimicked Elliot's proud smirk, not noticing him closely reading through a name tag.

'He's not like this most of the time, he's just not very good at making friends.'

'So, your called Abbie then' Elliot piped up not aware of what was just said about him.

'Huh... what?! Why are you reading through my stuff?! You creep!' Abbie swiftly snapped at him.

'Well I can't just refer to you as the moody girl in the park..'

'Elliot!' Wesley scolded receiving nothing but an eye roll.

'So your called Elliot then' Abbie copied Elliot.

'Huh... what?! Why are you listening to Wesley?! Creep!' Elliot copied Abbie. Wesley glared at Elliot again. Abbie was livid; her temperature was probably reaching boiling point. 'Well I better get going then. See you around Abbie.' He said and began walking away.

'Here.' Wesley passed her bag to her as he helped her stand back up. 'I'm sorry about him.'

'It's okay, I've met worse!' She chuckled, 'at least you seem like a nice guy' Wesley smiled at the comment.

'Thank you. I guess I will see you around then, nice meeting you' he said with a smile as he began to walk after Elliot.

Wesley caught up with Elliot and gave him a stern glare. 'You know she's actually really nice if you are not being a prat.' Wesley informed him.

'Wesley, were going back to school.' Elliot stated ignoring what Wesley just told him.

'What?! I thought you said education was a waste of time' he was taken back by what his cold companion just told him.

'Well this time it may just be worth it'

'Jeez what's changed your tune?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "she's my daughter, Elliot."**

 _ **this is a long chapter I know sorry but it will be the longest out of the story. Excuse the grammar and lack of description :/**_

A gust of wind drifted through Elliot's golden hair as they walked through Havlock High's metal gates. They stopped inches after the main gates. 'wow this place makes me remember how miserable school really was and why I left...' Elliot remarked coldly.

'Stop being a pessimist, I used to really enjoy school before I found my first job.' Wesley replied hoping it may change Elliot's attitude even a little bit.

'Yeah well you were a try hard,' Wesley scoffed at his insult, 'anyway what are these outfits, we look like retired business men!' Elliot commented on the uniform they had to wear. They were both were wearing white long sleeve blouses with a black tie and a tightly fitted blazer with the Havlock logo in the right corner. It was accompanied by ankle length black jeans and shoes.

'Stop complaining, I rather like the uniform.' Wesley stated proudly.

'That's because business suits are your casual wear' Elliot smirked. 'Don't forget why we're here. I have got us in the same form group as her'

'How did you know her form group?!' Wesley was shocked about his level of knowledge on her.

'It told me everything I needed to know on that tag' he said smugly.

'Fine. Just don't be a dick this time...'

'Yeah, yeah..'

The bell had sounded and Elliot and Wesley made their way through the long corridors to find their new class. Just as they were about to turn into the classroom a male teacher turned out of the classroom. He was fairly young, around mid-20's. he was rather good looking for a teacher. He had dark brown hair that was messily styled into quiff, his face was slim and slightly unshaven but not hairy, he had sparkly green eyes with thick but neatly shaped brows. He wore a burgundy blazer with burgundy work trousers. His tie was dark blue and his shirt was plain white. Without even talking, Elliot instantly despised him, he knew instantly he had a connection with Abbie and he didn't like that. His eyebrows furrowed as he gave him one of his glares.

'You two must be Elliot and Wesley, our new comers! I'm Mr Leevars and I will be your form tutor for the next 2 years!' Mr Leevars said with a warm smile, he was one of the most likeable teachers in the school but Elliot wasn't having any of it. Wesley on the other hand took the kinder approach and returned the smile.

'Well for the day, until we have your sets sorted, you will both be shadowing another student round their classes so you can get the ropes.'

'That will be great.' Wesley said with a smile. He looked across to Elliot who was glaring at the teacher, 'umm I'm sorry about him, he didn't have the best school life the last time he went...'

'When was the last time he went to a school?' Mr Leevars questioned in a concerned manner.

'Umm about 4 years ago' Wesley cringed at his answer.

'Oh... right- well better later than never… I guess.' Mr Leevars responded unsurely, noticing Elliot giving him an intimidating stare. 'Well if you'd follow me...'

The classroom was large and the tables were in neat rows facing a well-used whiteboard, the desks were occupied by teenagers all spread out in small isolated social groups. There was a long window on the left wall where the sun shone in and you could see the classes in the other tower. Historical propaganda from the world wars was strung up on the walls making it evident that Mr Leevars taught history. Abbie sat in the back-right corner of the classroom with a small group of boys and two girls.

She was quite a popular girl around school but choose to only socialise with a small group of five. The 3 boys were Nick, Alfie and Morgan, Abbie had known these three for 5 years and have always been close friends. The 2 girls were Rose and Katie, the three of them did everything together and were inseparable. Elliot, Wesley and Mr Leevars entered the classroom. Morgan noticed that there were two unfamiliar faces in the room and was quick to point them out to the others 'looks like we got some new kids on the block.' He whispered with a smug grin. Abbie turned her head to see the new kids and her eyes widen massively as they locked on Elliot's face which was giving her a cheeky smile.

'YOU!' Abbie shouted, remembering where she had seen them before. Wesley gave her a nervous wave and a side smile.

'Alright clumsy, glad you remember me.' Elliot smirked. Morgan gave them both a baffled look as he noticed the strange tension between them both while Alfie was too busy flipping bottles to notice. However, Nick recognised Elliot and gave him a cold glare, something which is usually unusual from him.

'How could I forget...' Abbie commented sarcastically with an eye roll. Mr Leevars walked over to Abbie's corner closely followed by Elliot and Wesley.

'You two know each other...?' Mr Leevars questioned with a confused expression while pointing at them both.

'We had a brief encounter...' Abbie said coldly. Elliot just chuckled while Wesley looked at the floor.

'Well if that's the case, you two can shadow Abbie.' Mr Leevars stated failing to notice the tension.

'Yeah that'll be great!' Elliot quickly replied with a grin. This would be the perfect chance for him to get to know her.

'What!? Sir, no! Wesley can shadow me but not him!' Abbie argued.

'Abbie. It's just for one day.' Mr Leevars said sternly.

'But- '

'No buts.'

'Ugh fine if I have to...' Abbie sulked and rested her head on the table. Elliot sat in the seat next to her and looked at her with a sweet smile.

'God she's pretty.' He thought to himself. 'No Elliot. You can't fall in love, this is for business only.' He mentally slapped himself as his face quickly went cold again. He looked across the table to see Nick giving him a stern glare. He returned the glare to meet with his slim brown eyes. The face seemed familiar to Elliot, like they have met before but he doesn't recall ever seeing him. 'I know this guy, but from where?' Elliot asked himself unaware of Wesley trying to get his attention.

'Elliot? Elliot? Hello, earth to Elliot?!' Wesley waved a hand in front of Elliot's cold face. Elliot snapped out of his glare and turned to face Wesley.

'What?'

'What's the deal with you and that guy?' Wesley indicated towards Nick.

'I don't know. But I don't like him.' Elliot answered while staring at the table.

'You haven't even spoken to him...'

'He looks familiar... like we've met before... but I don't know where or when...' he replied with no emotion. The bell sounded making every pupil stand up and gather their things as they made their way to the first lesson.

'Abbie. Come here' Nick motioned to Abbie. She walked over to him where he got closer to her, their chests were inches apart.

'What is it?' Abbie whispered.

'Be careful around him.' He commanded her

'Who Elliot?'

'Yes.'

'Why?' Abbie's face screwed up with confusion.

'I don't know... but I don't like him.'

'O-okay.' Abbie began making her way out the class room to first period with Elliot and Wesley closely followed her. Mr Leevars suddenly pulled her for a hug and kissed her cheek. Elliot's eyebrows furrowed and his blue eyes tightened as they shot daggers at his teacher.

First period had ended and Abbie, Elliot and Wesley bustled their way through the busy corridors.

'Well, second is a free period so we have to go to the common room.' Abbie told her two companions. Her and Wesley have been getting on rather well throughout the morning and Elliot's beginning to be a little more respectful to her but hasn't forgotten to add in the occasional insult.

'You get frees?' Wesley asked rather confused.

'Yeah, all sixth formers do, just at separate times. It depends how many A-Levels you chose as to how many frees you get.' Abbie explained to him.

'Cool so if I chose 0 A-levels I could do what I want all day.' Elliot smiled.

'No, you wouldn't be here.' Abbie giggled. She was beginning to warm up to him now.

'What's the deal between you and that teacher then.' Elliot interrogated, still irritated by Abbie and Mr Leevars earlier exchange.

'Elliot...' Wesley attempted to shut him up.

'Who, Leevars?' Abbie asked.

'Yeah him.'

'I guess you could say we're rather close.' Abbie replied with a warm smile as she pushed open the common room doors.

'Yeah I could tell...' Elliot rolled his eyes.

'Elliot!' Wesley scolded.

'He's been there for me over the last year more than anyone.' Abbie went on to explain as she sat on one of the red sofa's and stared at her shoes. 'It's not been the easiest year for me and he picked me up when I was down. I had nothing, everything that I ever had was taken straight from under my feet, sometimes quite literally. He saved me.' Her eyes were glassy with tears, but she didn't let them fall. Wesley and Elliot looked at each other for a brief second then turned their focus back to her. Wesley placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

'He sounds like someone you can really trust.' Wesley commented. Abbie looked at him and gave him a faint nod with a smile.

'Abbie there's something me and Wesley need to talk to you about.' Elliot told her.

'Um okay.' Abbie was confused by the sudden change of mood.

'We can't discuss it right here.' Elliot replied. 'Come with us after school, we'll explain everything then.'

Knock. Knock. It was lunch, Elliot had left the others to go and find out what was going on between Abbie and Mr Leevars. After what she told them in the common room he grew more intrigued with her personal life.

'Come in!' Mr Leevars responded. Elliot appeared from round the door. 'Elliot... what can I do for you?'

'What's the deal with you and Abbie?' Elliot replied coldly.

'What do you mean?' Mr Leevars quizzed.

'The hug and kiss earlier, if didn't go un-noticed.'

'I don't think you're in the position to be asking me this..' Mr Leevars tried to steer the conversation elsewhere.

'It is when I'm concerned about another student's safety.' Elliot gave him a glare, 'I don't think it's acceptable for a teacher to be kissing their student.'

'She's perfectly safe and it's nothing like that!' Mr Leevars began to get annoyed.

'Oh really? Cuz it looks everything like that...'

'I'm not in a relationship with her If that's what you mean...' He scolded.

'Of course, you aren't.' Elliot scoffed sarcastically as he turned to leave.

'She's my daughter, Elliot.' He stated confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3- "what do you mean completely unharmed?"**

 _'_ _She's my daughter, Elliot.'_ These words rang in Elliot's head all afternoon. 'How can he be her father? They look nothing like each other or share the same sir name? I bet he's not even her father.' Elliot inwardly debated. _Ring. Ring._ The final bell of the day rang. Restless pupils began to make their way out the school grounds.

'So you wanted to talk to me about something?' Abbie asked the two of them as they made their way out the gates.

'Yeah. We'll go in my car.' Elliot stated coldly, eyes full of seriousness.

'Wait, go where?' Abbie questioned stopping dead in her tracks,

'He means to our café.' Wesley said to avoid any concern.

'You.. own a café?'

'Yeah, problem?' Elliot replied almost angrily.

'Umm no, grumpy..' Abbie she received a dark glare. 'Just.. why are you here if you already own a business?'

'We only came here for you.' Elliot replied coldly as he opened the front passenger door insisting it was Abbie who sat next to him. 'If you weren't such a bitch last week than I wouldn't of had to stalk you or return to school.'

'Elliot quit being so disrespectful!' Wesley shouted just as Elliot slammed the passenger door. He made his way round the front of his Porsche and climbed into the driver's seat.

'What the hell has gotten into you?!' Abbie basically shouted at him as she fastened her seat belt. Elliot ignored her as he started the engine.

'What the hell has gotten into you?!' Elliot couldn't ignore her anymore, his anger was boiling up inside of him. It was as if he was going to explode. He could feel the steam blowing out his ears. 'I said what the hell has gotten into you?!'

'You never told me that teacher was your dad!' He lashed out, almost screaming in her face, his face was hot with anger. The release of over brewed anger felt good but he wasn't done yet. Both Wesley and Abbie were taken back by his outburst. Abbie turned her attention to the car floor. 'I mean he looks nothing like you, you don't even share the same sir name!' Abbie's eye's began to brim with water, 'you know maybe he's not even your dad! Maybe he just told me that to cover up that you both got a little horny and are now sleeping together!' Tears began to trickle down Abbie's cheeks. 'But what would I know, I mean I haven't been to school in 4 years, maybe teachers kiss their students now!' The tears began to fall faster and faster the more Elliot said. Her hands began to shake.

'Elliot I think you should-' Wesley tried to calm Elliot down, noticing how torn and broken Abbie looked.

'No I won't calm down Wesley! I should have gone and found the head as soon as I saw that incident! Your probably making out in his room after hours! But excuse me for being concerned about you!' Breathing heavily Elliot finished his rant as he pulled up at the traffic lights. The roads were almost empty. An awkward silence drifted over the three of them. He just stared directly ahead of him as he began to relax.

Wesley cleared his throat 'Elliot..' Elliot turned to face his companion who gently motioned with his eyes towards the tear stained girl sat in the front. Her confident wall that she has always put up had fallen, something that happens once a blue moon. Elliot turned his eyes towards her realising ,for the first time ever, how much he had really hurt her. A pang of guilt suddenly came over of him, 'crap.. well done Elliot' he cursed to himself.

'I- I'm sorry..' Elliot guiltily said quietly. He didn't receive any response from her. 'I-I shouldn't of shouted like that.. it wasn't right.. I just-just..' Elliot stopped to think about what to say in his defence, 'I didn't want him to hurt you.' He sighed 'but I guess I already did that for him..' the lights turned green and Elliot began to speed off towards the café.

'H-he's not hurting m-me..' Abbie responded through sniffles. 'In fact he's been protecting me from getting hurt.' Elliot kept looking at her with curiosity while keeping an eye on the road.

'What do you mean? Protecting you from what?' Wesley asked concerned about who or what was trying to hurt her.

Abbie hesitated slightly, 'it doesn't matter.. I'd rather not talk about it..'

'So is he your father?' Elliot couldn't help but ask.

'Yes he is.'

'Then how come you don't share the same last name?' Elliot asked confusedly.

'Is your mum and him divorced?' Wesley butted in.

'No.'

'Is he your stepfather?' Wesley asked again.

'No he's not.'

'Then how come he's your father?' Elliot questioned again.

'Umm.. I'm adopted..' Abbie mentioned quietly. Elliot and Wesley looked shocked. She was the last person they would of thought would have been in foster care. She's nothing like the small yellow haired girl they knew who grew up caring for 4 brothers. Or any advertised on charity shows.

'Oh.. I understand now.' Elliot said with a tone of relief.

'It's surprising isn't it?' Abbie said with a smile. Elliot nodded with a warm smile. 'She must be strong.' Elliot thought to himself.

'Abbie, I must ask, why were you put into care?' Wesley questions got more and more delicate. Abbie was confused as to why she was being interrogated on this topic. But it was nice to know that there were two people who cared so much.

'When I was 11, me, my father and my mother were involved a serious car accident..' she paused as Elliot pulled his car into the café's drive way, 'my parents… they didn't survive. They were pronounced dead at the scene. Same for the driver and passengers of the other vehicle.'

'And you survived?' Wesley asked rather intrigued by her story.

'More than survived, I was completely unharmed..' Elliot stopped the car and quickly turned to face Wesley. They exchanged concerned looks.

'What do you mean completely unharmed?' Elliot enquired still exchanging looks with Wesley.

'I mean I was completely unharmed, not even a scratch or bruise on me. Crazy isn't it? Forensics said I should have been dead but all I left with was a strange scar on my neck.' Abbie explained. This confirmed what both Elliot and Wesley were thinking. Both their eyes widen as they stared at her.

'Come on.. we need to talk..' Elliot said as he stepped out his car. Wesley stepped out the car to meet Elliot. He turned to look at Abbie who was brushing her hands through he golden blonde locks.

'Looks like you were right about her Elliot.' Wesley smiled.

'No, I underestimated her by a long mile…' he sighed happily but his small smile quickly turned to a serious frown, 'Wesley, she's more powerful than anyone could of imagined.' He stated while gazing at the blonde who stepped out the car.

The café was a large detached building, it was sort of circular with cute little heart shaped windows, there were hanging baskets attached to the walls around the windows with gorgeous bouquets of lavender and roses in them. The whole building was painted a floral pink, the door was a large old fashioned rounded door which was painted a slightly darker shade than the rest. Wesley pushed the large door open to reveal the interior of the café. The inside was even cuter than the outside. The seating area was rather large and open plan. Round white little tables were evenly spaced across the room accompanied by four white chairs with heart shaped backs. As soon as you enter the café there's a till mounted into the main wall. It was pink decorated with white skirting lace and painted on flowers. The kitchen was rather small and closed off from the rest of the café by two half heart shaped swinging doors. At the back of the café was a large winding staircase that led upstairs, there was a red rope going across the bottom of the stairs with a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign. Abbie picked up on the fact that the café's décor was completely the opposite of both Elliot and Wesley's personality. She was expecting the café to be dark blue with a modern vibe, but instead it's light pink and 60's looking. There were four girls stood in a huddle dressed in cute 90's style maid uniforms. They all stopped their conversations and turned to stare at Abbie. They seemed confused, it's not very often they have Elliot and Wesley being in a girl after hours.

'Get back to work girls, this is nothing for you to worry about yet..' Elliot demanded the four girls. He placed a hand on Abbie's opposite shoulder and guided her through the café to a long corridor that led to some sort of office


	4. Chapter 4-You're a mew mew,Abbie

**chapter 4- "You're a mew mew, Abbie."**

Corina, Bridget, Kiki and Renee watched Elliot and Wesley guide the stranger to their office.

'Whose she?' Corina asked the others as Wesley shut the office door.

'I wouldn't know, but it seems important.' Bridget replied in curiosity repositioning her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

'Wesley mentioned something about a visitor the other day, didn't he? Maybe she's the visitor.' Renee mentioned flicking her purple hair to the side.

'What if she's for the LEHO ( _local environmental health organisation)_ we are due one soon.' Bridget said.

'I know! She's Wesley's new girlfriend!' Kiki shouted excitedly.

'Kiki... enough of your ridiculous conspiracies!' Corina scolded.

'I don't know... she seems like his type...' Renee said in Kiki's defence.

'See!' Kiki stuck her tongue out at Corina.

'We haven't even talked to her... you can't just go off looks...' Corina explained smugly.

'Wouldn't Wesley tell us though?' Bridget defended Wesley. _Click._ The sound of a door slowly closing caught the attention of all four mews. Their eyes turned to face a perplexed Wesley. They smiled sheepishly at him.

'Do you girls need something?' Wesley asked the girls who were staring at him.

'Who's the girl you and Elliot are in their with?' Corina was quick to quiz him, resting her skinny arm on the table in front of her. Wesley's expression turned serious.

'Everything will become clear soon...' he told them as he made his way through to the kitchen. All of a sudden, he was halted in his tracks as a excitable Kiki jumped in front of him. He looked down to reach the small blonde's sly glare. He gulped.

'Is she your girlfriend?' She interrogated. Taken back by the little one's questions, Wesley didn't know what to say.

'I-erm...N-' Wesley stuttered scratching the back of his head but was swiftly cut off.

'Oh she is! Wesley why didn't you mention it!' Kiki shouted loudly, bouncing around the room like a kangaroo on exergy. Wesley tried to get her to tone it down by frantically putting his index finger over his mouth while cursing under his breath. 'sound the wedding bells someone please! Corina, you can be in charge of outfits! Bridget, you can write the menu! Renee, you can be in charge of décor! And I can do the entertainment! Oh, when's are you going to propose?!'

'There will be no wedding!' Wesley shouted quietly.

'Ohh... I see, you want to settle down for a few months first! Sm-'this time Kiki was cut off.

'There will be no settling down either! She's not my girlfriend Kiki!' Wesley scolded. Kiki looked disappointed.

'Told you...' Corina muttered under her breath as she rolled her brown eyes.

'I was onto something there... couldn't you have at least gone a long with it?' Kiki sulked.

'No I couldn't, now can I get into the the kitchen please?' Wesley requested. Kiki stepped a side to let Wesley through. He went straight for a small cupboard in the corner of the kitchen, there were 3 golden locks on the handle which Wesley unlocked with ease.

'So, who is this girl then Wesley?' Renee repeated Corina's earlier question. Wesley debated with himself about his response as he pulled out a medium sized silver box.

'.. like I said, everything will become clear soon,' Wesley began to make his way out the kitchen, 'but be nice; you'll be spending a lot of time around her.'

'I know! She's Elliot's girlfriend!' Kiki announced.

'Kiki… I would watch what you say.' Wesley scolded and walked back towards the office carrying the box. The four mews exchanged looks with each other.

Elliot and Abbie sat in the office. It was a large office but had very little furniture. The walls were dark blue and there were no windows. It was very dark with one dim light. 4 well equipped computers stood in the corner of the room, flashing up various alerts. One had a map of the city, one had another map but had multi coloured curved lines across it, the other two had various graphs displayed. Elliot and Abbie sat at a round black table that was occupied by three chairs. Silently, Elliot stared at her, watching her twiddle her thumbs while they waited for Wesley to return.

 _'_ _Sound the wedding bells someone! Oh, Wesley why didn't you tell us!'_ Kiki's voice echoed through the walls. Elliot cringed and went a mix of crimson and fuchsia pink.

'Whose getting married?' Abbie asked looking surprised. Elliot scratched the back of his neck.

'Eh, no one. There's-um- one of the um girls out there has err... well- a rather- uh how do I put it-... wild imagination...' Elliot stumbled turning a brighter shade of crimson.

'Are they on about me?' Abbie chuckled slightly. Elliot put on an awkward face.

'Erm-I-well...not-ugh maybe.' He cringed slightly.

 _'_ _I know! She's Elliot's girlfriend!'_ more of Kiki's conspiracies echoed through the walls. Elliot went the brightest shade of red possible. Abbie snickered slightly although she turned slightly red herself.

'You know I was looking to redecorate my room and that was just the shade of red I was looking for!' Abbie said jokingly. Elliot raised an eyebrow at her while straining himself from laughing. Their eyes met suddenly. They gazed into each other for what seemed like hours. Neither could break the stare. Neither wanted to break the stare. Slowly, Elliot began edging slowly forward towards her, moving his left arm across the back of her chair. She simply sat there; frozen by his movements, not sure how to react. She couldn't speak nor breathe. Her eyes never left his leering stare. ' _What's he doing, is he going to kiss me?! No this can't be happening, not now.'_ She panicked still frozen. Their faces were inches away. A creek of the door handle interrupted them. Elliot quickly tried to regain his composure before Wesley caught him leaving Abbie looking dumbfound. Wesley opened the door and stepped inside, the open door let in a short break of light but was cut off as he closed the door. Elliot looked sheepishly at the ground around him trying to avoid eye contact with Him. Wesley looked at the pair quizzically but shrugged his suspicions away swiftly as he turned his attention to Abbie.

'Abbie, you mentioned about a strange scar earlier?' He asked placing the metal box on the edge of the table.

'U-um yeah... I did.' Abbie stuttered snapping out of her thoughts. Every small noise in that room seem to ring in her ears. A clicking noise echoed as Wesley turned a key in the box.

'Do you mind if I-we... take a look?' Elliot stammered as he shuffled his chair slightly closer to her. Their eyes met again, but this time Abbie quickly turned her eyes to the floor. Elliot turned slightly red.

'O-of course...' she said nervously. Cautiously she slid her shirt slightly over her shoulder to reveal the scar that sat on her collar bone. As far as scars go, it was rather pretty, majestic almost. The scar was golden and closely resembled the wings of a peregrine falcon. Mysteriously, it was completely flat almost like a tattoo. Elliot slid his hand over the scar three times. His warm touch sent shivers down her spine. He turned to Wesley, giving him a sturdy nod. Wesley open the case fully, swinging back the lid. Inside was a small golden pendant. A light pink bow like symbol was on the front. He took the pendant out the case.

'Abbie, we're pretty certain that that

isn't a scar…' Wesley stated sternly. Abbie cocked her head to the side.

'Well it's not a tattoo.' She said sarcastically.

'No, it's not,' Elliot chimed in, turning to face her, 'it's what we call a mew mark.'

'A what mark?' Abbie question raising an eyebrow.

'A mew mark. It appears on the body of anyone with samples of animal DNA in their own human DNA.' Elliot continued to explain. 'To test what really happens when this occurs we injected it into a couple people, but we only managed to track down one of them.'

'Wait, so you infused me with this 'animal DNA?'

'No, we had never seen you before last week.' Wesley responded sharply, 'its likely that you were born with it already infused.'

'But that still doesn't explain what happened in the accident or why the mark only appeared after the crash?' She continued to question the two men.

'We're not to sure why it was then and there you were protected from injury but we think one of your powers may be to protect yourself and others from harm. And the mark may have only appeared then because it was the first time your powers were actually used.' Elliot explained.

'Oh… wait what powers?!' she exclaimed. Wesley threw the golden pendant across the room towards her which she caught in her hands.

'That's your power pendant.' Wesley stated, 'this may sound crazy but you're a mew mew, Abbie.'

'Your right it does sound crazy.' Abbie stared at him puzzled. 'This sounds like some power rangers shit…'

'It kind of is... just... you're not a power ranger.' Elliot shook his head. 'Those girls out there are mew mews too, they have been for two years now. The five of them have been fighting against evil to protect the earth. It's been a success so far.'

'Five? I swear there were only four out there...' Abbie commented. Elliot turned his attention to the computers, his face completely blank.

'Quite right, but there are five; the first mew, the one we injected, she was the strongest out of all of them. She, zoey, defeated the first enemy with the others. At the time, we thought they were the only enemies, so we let her go to America to study with her boyfriend. But recently a new enemy has shown up, so we brought you in, until zoey returns.' Wesley explains. Elliot snaps out of his daydream.

'We believe you're the strongest we're going to see.' Elliot turned around, 'quite frankly, you have powers that not even yourself can imagine.'

'So I'm a superhero...'

'Yeah if you put it that way.' Elliot said. 'Now this base acts as a hide out for our activities, however it still acts as a café, so you will be working here.'

''Cool.' She says still trying to get her head round everything.

'Oh, and on top of that, your going to have live here.' Elliot said casually.

'Eh what?!' Abbie exclaims.

'Well like I said you have powers not even you can imagine... the enemies are bound to want them. We need to protect you as much as possible... this is the only way. And plus it will be a lot easier for working here.' he explained casually.

'But... what about-' she mentioned sadly, looking at the ground.

'You can see Mr Leevars as much as you like. As long as he doesn't find out about any of the mew mew business.' Wesley butted in.

'Exactly. Oh, and you will be sharing a room with me.' Elliot grinned.

'And that's meant to make me feel safer?' She asked sarcastically.

'Hey what's that meant to mean!' Elliot said trying to look hurt. 'I'm not a paedophile you know…' Abbie just rolled her eyes in return.

'Fine, fine. I will put up with it, as long as I get a pay rise for it.' She sighed.

'Good.' Elliot stated. Abbie's eyes moved to the floor as she ruffled her skirt in her hands. 'Is something the matter?' Elliot asked looking rather concerned.

'We could die. Couldn't we? i could die. And others get hurt as well. People I know could get hurt.' Wesley and Elliot looked at each other. It was the first time they had thought about the mew project like that. Wesley walked towards her and stopped just in front of her. He looked down at the small girl, smiling. 'What if the enemies are really dangerous and- uh-' Abbie was interrupted by Wesley placing his hands gently on her shoulders. He lowered him self so their eyes were level. 'Abbie, look at me.' Abbie lifted her head slightly to meet his big brown eyes, he gave her a warm smile, 'I will protect you. We will protect you. We've been running this project for nearly 3 years and I haven't once seen anyone get seriously hurt. I promise, we won't let anyone or anything hurt you badly and I don't brake promises. Do I Elliot?'

'Well… there was that time you promised to bring me a Chinese but you brought me an Indian…' Elliot remarked.

'That's beside the point!' Wesley said frustratingly. Elliot just smirked.

'Thanks Wesley.' Abbie smiled Wesley pulled back and glared at Elliot.

'I already clarified this, but you got an Indian because the Chinese was closed!'

'Yeah, yeah whatev's.' Elliot smirked at him. 'Anyway, don't you think we should introduce Abbie to the other girls?'


End file.
